


Requiem

by EnaLu



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quintuple Drabble, This is so random sigh, idk what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnaLu/pseuds/EnaLu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lux aeterna luceat eis, Domine.</p>
<p>Elena lights candles for the five lives she could’ve had. (Or five drabbles I wrote)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-d (bad idea, I know) and English isn't my native language so any criticism is welcome. In the end, I try to improve and I can only improve if people tell me what I'm doing wrong, especially when it comes to interpunction (blame the German native language - we put commas everywhere).
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and have fun!

** I. **

 

„Mommy, mommy, look! Look what I’ve made for grandma!“

He’s her and Matt’s son, undeniably with those electric blue eyes and his dark brown hair.

Her husband looks at her with clear devotion.

„Come on, babe. We can't let Miranda wait.“

No, they won’t. Her mother is infamous for her punctuality when it comes to dinner.

They're making Virginia ham, Matty Jr's favourite dish ever.

„I’ll be right here, I’ll just blow off the candle in Vick’s room.“

She steps to her daughter’s windowsill and blows the flame out.

 

** II. **

 

Stefan was Elena’s turning point in life.

„That’s probably not the life you wanted for me, dad.“

She knows he can’t hear her (she’s not even at the grave).

„But I’m happy. That’s the only thing that matters, right?“

She knows it is. It has to be. It's what keeps her sane.

„I feed on animals, you know. It’s not that bad.“

Except it is. It’s disgusting, but otherwise she can’t look herself in the eye.

Elena blows out the candle before she burns down the house in her pain.

 

** III. **

 

She likes dating again. After the catastrophes that had been her previous boyfriends.

"Yeah, well. Got some crazy exes, you know."

He's plain and boring, but she likes the attention.

"Yeah, I do. Got a record of my own."

Except that hers are crazier and immortal, kind of.

"So we have some common ground, eh?"

They don't, but that's not the point. The point is being back on track.

"Seems so. But let's not talk about our exes. Kinda depressing."

She blows out the candle on the table of this fancy restaurant and walks away seductively.

 

** IV. **

 

Damon was right about passion and love that consumes.

"My, my, princess. This eternal life does suit you."

She sips her cosmo. He drinks his martini.

"Yeah, but only because we're living the good part of it."

By good part, she means the galas, the hotels, the luxury.

"Oh come on, Elena. In fifty years you'll be enjoying the dirty side of it, too."

She hopes that isn't true because she doesn't think she could handle many more deaths.

Even her strength has some limits.

With a strong blow the candle on the bar goes off.

 

** V. **

 

Medicine had always been a Gilbert expertise. (That and the whole vampire thing).

But what Elena can't stand is her dad torturing somebody who can't do anything about the way he is.

"Why are you setting me free?"

Enzo is a nice guy, or has been, before this messy Augustine stuff.

"You need to find that Damon pal of yours and you're gonna get best buds again."

He's suspicious. She would be, too, given the circumstances.

"Why?"

Elena blows off her dad's lavender scented candle.

"Because I feel like I need to do some good."

 


End file.
